New Beginings
by Linauri
Summary: AU- After the battle to save Galaxia and the universe, Usagi and the ginzuishu are unable to restore the rest of the senshi or Mamoru. After weeks of mourning their loss, Ikuko and Kenji decide a change of scenery is in order and send Usagi to stay with a
1. Prologue

Kon'nichi wa minna! This is my first ever fan fiction. I hope you'll enjoy it. This is going to be a crossover between my two favorite nihon no anime no manga (japanese anime and manga). It's AU set after the final battle with Galaxia and, well, sometime after all the main characters have been introduced in Ranma 1/2. I honestly wish that I could say I owned Sailor Moon or Ranma 1/2, but then I'd be not only lying through my teeth, I'd also be rich and probably wouldn't bother doing this. Anyway, I'm sure you've either skipped this or gotten tired of my rambling so, on with the story.

~~~ indicates a flashback

^^^^^ indicates passage of time, but same scene

* * indicates a change in scene

Prologue: The End of the Begining

Staring blindly out across the landscape, she was helpless to stop the flood of images that had haunted her for weeks. She had managed to heal Galaxia and destroy Chaos, but at what cost. Even the ginzuishou was unable to bring them back this time. Their star seeds would forever reside in her, but she would never again see her fellow senshi and warriors. Her friends. Or her beloved.

She knew that they wouldn't want her to carry on like this, everyone was worried about the way she refused to move on, but she couldn't. She couldn't get past the fact that if she had just seen it sooner, if she had just figured out who Chibi Chibi was sooner... 

A small smile found its way onto her lips and tears threatened once again as she thought of the way her father had helped her since that fateful morning. Even after he learned the truth behind the last two years of her life.

~~~~~~~~~

Tsukino Kenji sighed as he tried once again to concentrate on the morning paper in his hands, and not on the whereabouts of his daughter. She had not come home last night from her meeting with her friends and he was worried. She had said that those new boys from her school, those three idol singers, were going to be meeting her friends to do something and that they might be out late. Naturally he had tried to keep her home and away from the boys, but her mother, Ikuko had shooed her out of the house before he could catch her. 

Now he was worried. She may have said late, but she had said nothing about overnight, and even if her plans had changed at the last minute, she would have called. She always called. No, something was wrong, he knew it. He could only continue to pray, as he had all night, that his baby girl was all right.

Kenji looked up when he heard a rather loud thump come from upstairs, right about where his daughter's room was. Getting up from the table to investigate, he saw his wife already halfway up the stairs, their son Shingo right behind her. He was nearly to the top himself when he heard her scream, and Shingo say something, though he couldn't quite make it out. 

Curious and somewhat frightened at what he would find, he quickened his pace and found them standing, shocked, at the door to Usagi's bedroom. Slowly, his heart racing with fear, he made his way into the room, only to stand speechless at the sight of the teenage superhero, Sailor Moon, lying on his daughter's bed, battered and bruised, and liberally peppered with scrapes and cuts. 

Suddenly her lashes fluttered, lifting themselves slowly from her cheeks to reveal two crystal blue eyes full of pain and sorrow beyond what any human should suffer. She didn't move from where she lay as she gazed up at the ceiling, tears flooding her eyes until they spilled over onto her cheeks. 

"Minna..." her voice barely a whisper, the loss evident in the hopelessness of her tone. Kenji felt his heart melt as he went to her, hardly aware he was doing it, and took her in his arms, quietly offering his shoulder to cry on. She cried for nearly half an hour while he murmured words of comfort, before she began to drift off. Laying her back on the bed and pulling a blanket over her, he was about to go when she took his hand, once again drawing his attention to her. She smothered a yawn and turned watery, pleading eyes to his.

"Onegai, don't go 'Tousan?"

Shocked at the implications of that simple request, he did the only thing he could. With a nod, he once again sat on the bed next to Sailor Moon, no Usagi, and watched as his little girl fell into a troubled and obviously well earned sleep.

He stayed with her all day, leaving only long enough to call in to work and let them know that a family emergency would be keeping him away for a few days. Several times over the course of the day, she awoke screaming, often the names of her friends and boyfriend. She would then collapse into his waiting arms and cry herself back to sleep. It wasn't until after midnight and a light sedative in some tea, that she managed to rest peacefully. Kenji slept on the floor beside her bed.

The next morning, Kenji woke Usagi and, after another bout of crying, managed to calm her down long enough for her to release her transformation as Sailor Moon. He was glad to see that, possibly with the same magic she used to transform, she had been able to heal her minor wounds. There were, however, still a few that needed to be taken care of. After assuring Usagi that he would be right back, he brought Ikuko back and the two of them managed to convince her that a bath and some medical treatment was in order, though she insisted that her mother stay with her.

It took them the rest of the day, and well into the night, to get the summarized version of the story out of Usagi, with details being filled in over the next two days with some gentle questioning. Both of her parents went with her over the next week as she went to the homes of each of her friends families to tell them what had happened to their daughters, granddaughters and, in the case of Michiru and Haruka, nieces. 

Luckily, no one blamed Usagi for what had happened. How could they, when the girl was obviously doing enough of that herself. Despite her calm, almost regal, exterior, it was obvious that the Serenity's reincarnation was suffering more than anyone. It never occurred to anyone to reveal the young lunarian princess's secret identity. Perhaps it was knowing that she, quite literally, carried their loved ones inside of her, and that they were, in some way, still alive.

Over the next weeks, Usagi gradually withdrew into herself. Although she stayed awake in class now, she paid the teacher no more mind than before. Instead she stared sadly out the window. Haruna-sensei's scoldings would barely receive a 'Hai sensei' from the girl. Once she learned of the deaths of her friends, Haruna-sensei didn't have the heart to scold her.

Naru-chan and Umino-kun didn't fare any better with her. After the first few weeks of trying to get a response out of her, they too began to drift from Usagi, sitting with her at lunch only to see that she didn't forget to eat.

~~~~~~~~~

Nearly two months had passed since Galaxia, and Usagi had become reclusive to the point that she would sometimes sleep through the day to avoid everyone and then spend the night gazing at her long dead kingdom of the moon, wishing she had never been reborn. 

Standing there on the hillside, she could almost hear them whispering in her ear to move on, but once again, she ignored them, letting their bodiless voices wash over her as she remembered their days together.

After another hour, a weary sigh escaping her lips, she turned her unseeing eyes from the beautiful sunset and set her feet on the familiar path home, never once lifting her eyes from her sorrowful memories.

___________

Gomen nasai minna for such a short prologue, but this seemed like a good place to stop. I promise to have the first chapter out by the end of the week, and I'll try to make it longer. Please review and let me know what you think so far. Though I warn you, while I don't mind helpful and constructive criticism, I am likely to respond to flames in kind. If you don't like my story, you don't have to read it.


	2. Atarashii Tomodachi

Kon'nichi wa minna! Domo arigato gozaimasu for all the wonderful reviews. For those reviewers that I couldn't email directly, thank you. I wasn't really sure about writing this, but your encouragement has inspired me to continue Yes, I realize that it was a rather sad start to the story, but I promise, it will be a lot more cheerful from now on. I mean, think about it, Usagi's going to Nerima, the capital of insanity and humor in the anime world. (At least in my not so widely read anime experience). As for who Usagi's going to be staying with, I decided that a cousin idea was a bit overused, so it'll be a friend of the family instead. I offer fair warning that I have always been a firm advocate of the Akane/Ranma relationship, and believe that they really do have romantic feelings for each other. All you have to do is see how they look at each other in the manga. I've decided this is going to take place about a year into the manga timeline of the Ranma universe, or before Nodoka's introduction (whichever came first) and I'll be drawing on the manga from volumes 1-17, since that's as far as I've read. Anyway, I'm sure you're all tired of my ramblings, so, on with the story. Tanoshimu (Enjoy) (Side note: I'm going to be printing all of my author's notes in this color so that those of you who like to just get to the story can do so. Ja.)

~~~~~ indicates a flashback

^^^^^ indicates passage of time, but same scene

***** indicates a scene change

----- indicates same scene, different point of view

Chapter One: New Friends 

Rubbing the knot on her head and muttering about kawaiikune tomboys, a young and rather buxom redhead nearly limped her way into Dr. Tofu's clinic. Her fiancee was getting better with that mallet every time she used it. Too bad she was always the target. Letting out a sigh, she hopped up onto the empty examination table and waited, knowing the doctor was aware of her and on his way already.

"So, Ranma, I see you and Akane had another disagreement this afternoon," Tofu said as he came through the door. Ranma grumbled as the doctor began hitting a few pressure points and applying ointment to his injuries.

"Gee, doc, whatever gave you that idea?" 

"Really Ranma, you should try and get along better with her, after all she is your fiancee, and..."

"It was our parents idea!" Ranma quickly replied. The doctor couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, I see your vocal reflexes are just fine"

"Huh?"

"Never mind, you're ready to go."

"Thanks doc, see ya 'round." 

"Ranma, aren't you forgetting something?" Tofu asked, holding up a kettle of barely hot water. Ranma nodded and took it, pouring it over her head. He smiled as his curse was once again reversed.

"Thanks doc. Ja." 

Ono Tofu simply shook his head as his patient left. One of these days, he hoped that Ranma and Akane managed to work things out. It was obvious they cared a great deal about each other. A feeling that could easily develop into love if they were ever left to themselves. 

Letting out a sigh, he put away the ointment and went to prepare for the arrival of his new student. She would be arriving next week, and from what his friend told him about her, she would probably want to be left alone for the most part, and it was up to him to see that she emerged from the shell she had apparently been hiding in. Something told him that life in Nerima wouldn't let her stay in seclusion for long, though. 

*****

Kenji watched his daughter anxiously. It had been three months since Sailor Moon stumbled into her bedroom, battered after her battle with Chaos and looking ready to join her friends in death. He knew that she blamed herself for not healing Galaxia sooner, despite her protests that she knew it wasn't her fault. The hard part, though, was getting her to act like it. 

Hoping that a change in scenery would do her some good, he had called a friend of his in Nerima and arranged for stay with him while she attended the local high school. Having met Ono while covering a medical convention for the paper a few years ago, he had been amazed at the things the young doctor had accomplished at his age. They had become fast friends and over the years had visited each other and kept in touch. Kenji only hoped that he could help his little girl. 

----- ----- -----

Usagi resisted the urge to sigh as she gazed out the window of the train that she and her father were currently traveling on. She knew her parents didn't believe her when she said that she didn't blame herself. Truth be told, she didn't really believe it either. No matter how many times she told herself that there was nothing she could have done, her heart refused to believe her. 

Maybe her parents were right about getting out of town. Her father had arranged for her to stay with an old doctor friend of his, and she was going to be allowed to assist him in his clinic after school. Perhaps being able to heal people and ease their suffering, would help her to really begin to heal herself. Besides, with Ami-chan's medical knowledge and Hotaru-chan's healing powers now a part of her, it would be a shame not to use them to help others. Focusing on the good she could do, Usagi felt her heart lighten a bit for the first time in months, overshadowing the twinge of sorrow that the memories of her friends brought.

^^^^^ ^^^^^ ^^^^^

Usagi and her father walked in silence through Nerima's maze of streets. They were nearly to Dr. Tofu's clinic when a screaming black and blue blur flew by, creating a gust that nearly blew Usagi's skirt to an indecent height. They barely had time to register these facts before another blur, this time black and red, followed. They stood where they were, blinked, and looked at each other before shaking their heads and moving on. 

When they reached their destination, they were greeted by a rather unusual sight, even by Nerima's standards. A young man who looked to be Usagi's age, was kneeling in front of a girl wearing the blue jumper dress that was the uniform for Usagi's new school. With her back to them, it was difficult to make out anything except that she had short black, nearly blue, hair, and, if her stiff posture was any indication, she was terrified. 

The young man in front of her had a look of pure adoration and love on his face. It was difficult to make out what he was saying, but from his expression, not to mention the fact that he was kneeling, it was clear that he was probably telling the girl that he loved her, maybe even asking her to marry him. Wearing a red chinese tang and a pair of slightly baggy, black kung fu style pants, it was impossible not to notice the well maintained body that accompanied his handsome face. 

Thinking of Mako-chan's usual response to a cute boy, Usagi couldn't help but let out a giggle, quickly drawing everyone's attention, though for different reasons. Kenji, shocked and delighted that his daughter was smiling again, smiled down at his daughter. Ranma turned toward the newcomer, vaguely miffed at being interrupted and wondering what was so funny. Akane turned, ready to pound the person who dared to laugh at her plight, while at the same time hoping it would get Ranma to leave her alone until that stupid spell wore off.

Usagi's smile died on her lips, tears filling her eyes as she got her first good look at the girl. Hesitantly, she closed the distance between them. Her mouth opened and closed in silence for a moment before she found her voice, though it never rose above a whisper.

"Ami-chan? Is it really you?"

Akane's anger left her the moment she heard the mixture of pain and hope in the girl's voce. Her heart nearly broke as she shook her head. She knew instinctively that her answer would devastate the poor girl.

"Iie, I think you have me mistaken for someone else. Watashi wa Tendo Akane," she said, bowing. "Oh, and this baka is Saotome Ranma."

There was silence for a moment. Akane thought she heard a small sob escape the girl before she bowed and introduced herself as well, her voice never once rising above it's quiet, sorrowful tone.

"Gomen nasai. Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi. And this is my father Tsukino Kenji." 

----- ----- -----

Kenji nearly cried himself. At least she had smiled for a moment. That was something. Mentally shaking himself, he turned his attention back to the young couple and bowed.

"Kon'nichi wa. We're sorry to have intruded, we -" He was suddenly interrupted by a voice coming from within the clinic in front of them.

"Kenji-kun, is that you?" A young man, looking to be in his early twenties, with his dark hair held back in a small queue, stepped out into the street with them, the sun reflecting briefly off his glasses, hiding his eyes.

"Ono-kun, it's good to see you again, my friend. How are you?" Kenji stepped forward, smiling, and embraced his friend. 

----- ----- -----

Ranma and Akane watched, their disagreement temporarily forgotten, as the two men greeted each other like old friends, each somewhat surprised that the doctor had friends. Sure he was amiable, and seemed like a sociable person, but it had never really entered their minds that he might have friends. That is, aside from his odd relationship with Kasumi. Their thoughts were interrupted when Tsukino-san turned and drew Tofu's attention to the young blonde at his side.

"Ono, this is my daughter Usagi. Usagi, this is Dr. Tofu Ono. He's one of the best doctors in all of Japan. You'll be able to learn a lot from him." 

This caught the young couples attention. Tofu was getting a new student. A young and beautiful one, too. Physically she didn't look any older than they were, but looking in her eyes one could see a maturity and wisdom far beyond her youthful appearance, making it difficult to pinpoint her age. She could easily be the same age as Tofu. 

Naturally, they each came to the same conclusion. Poor Kasumi. Akane contemplated using her mallet on the doctor for daring to hurt her sister. Just as she went to retrieve her favored weapon, however, the doctor turned to them with a smile. 

"Ranma, Akane, I'd like you to meet Tsukino Usagi. She'll be staying with me for a little while as my assistant after school. Since she's going to be in your class, I wonder if you might show her around and help her to get to know the layout of Nerima a little better?"

Akane's rage nearly doubled when she found out the doctor was cheating on Kasumi with someone that much younger than himself. Then she looked in the girl's eyes again and saw what she had missed before. Pain. For all the maturity and wisdom that her gaze held, the pain and suffering that under lied it suggested that she had gone through more than any person should have to in order to gain it. For the second time since meeting her, Akane felt her anger leave her when she looked at Usagi. Smiling she nodded.

"Of course, isha. We'd love to help out."

Everyone smiled, though Usagi's didn't quite reach her eyes, and the doctor lead them all into the clinic, where he showed Usagi to the small guest room, and made tea for the others. 

----- ----- -----

Usagi set her trunk down and looked around what was to be her room for the next few months or so. Letting out a sigh, she opened the trunk and took out a fresh blouse, and set to freshening up before joining the others downstairs. As she walked out of the bathroom and back into her room, Akane was sitting on the bed, smiling at her.

"Hi. The guys are all downstairs talking sumo. Well, Tofu-isha and your dad are talking sumo, Ranma's just criticizing the sport. Baka doesn't think it's a legitimate form of martial arts. Anyway, I thought you'd like some company while you unpacked. We could get to know each other a little better."

"I'd like that," Usagi said with a small smile, as she went to her trunk again. 

So, how long have you and Ranma-san been going out with each other. He seems to like you a lot." 

Usagi's smile grew as Akane blushed, though it dimmed in confusion when Akane turned on her with an annoyed, almost exasperated expression, rather than the happy school girl in love sort of look she was expecting.

"That hentai baka and I aren't going out. He's my fiancee, but it's not my choice. Our baka father's arranged it before we were even born, and neither of us wants to get married." She nearly growled in frustration when Usagi giggled, rather than offer any form of sympathy.

"Didn't look that way to me. From where I stood, it almost looked like he was proposing to you. It looked so romantic." Usagi clutched the blouse she was holding to her chest and, for the first time in months, sighed dreamily. She almost kicked herself for letting Minako's hopelessly romantic personality reinforce her own.

"The baka was just under a spell. Don't worry, it seemed to wear off for the most part when you guys startled us." 

Usagi shook her head and turned away to hang the blouse in the room's small closet.

"I don't think so. The kind of love that I saw in his face can't be faked by a spell. If love is there, the spell might allow it to surface or be enhanced, but no spell can create love where none exists. Anything else is only an illusion that traps it's victim in a sort of... prison. They can't say or do anything unless it conforms to their 'newfound love'." 

Akane watched her in shock. Not only had she believed her when she mentioned the spell, she was actually lecturing her on the likely effects it could have, as opposed to what everyone had assumed when Ku Lohn explained it earlier.

"You sound as though you know what you're talking about, Usagi-chan. I thought this sort of thing only happened in Nerima." 

Usagi turned to her new friend, a look of bittersweet loss and longing in her sapphire eyes, and forced a smile. 

"Let's just say that I met a guy a couple of years ago who couldn't accept the fact that I already had a boyfriend."

Akane gave her a knowing look, thinking of all the fiancees and suitors that had passed through hers and Ranma's lives since his arrival, each one more persistent than the last. Sometimes she wondered just how she had managed to stay sane all this time.

"I know how that is. Just wait until you meet Ranma's other fiancees." She rolled her eyes, as Usagi's eyes widened predictably at her statement.

"Fiancees? Uhm, isn't that, well, illegal?" She asked, curiosity (both hers and that of six particular senshi overcoming her desire to avoid alienating a new friend. Akane simply gave a rather unladylike snort, disgust evident on her face.

"Try telling his baka father that. He engaged Ranma to anyone with a daughter if it would help feed his fat stomach or get him out of trouble."

Usagi was silent with shock. Either Akane was mistaken, a mean liar - which she felt was highly doubtful - or Ranma's father was a rather poor role model. 

"Poor Ranma-kun. Didn't his mother do anything to stop it?" 

It was Akane's turn to be struck dumb. 'Poor Ranma?' It was as much his fault as his father's that Nerima was hosting such a mess. She shook her head and answered the girl's question.

"Ranma's father took him on a training trip when he was about five. He hasn't seen his mother since he left." 

"Oh, poor, poor Ranma-kun." Usagi's eyes welled with tears, her own problems temporarily forgotten in light of someone else's problems. Problems that she could actually do something about. Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears and mischief as she thought about what she could do to help her new friend's reluctant fiancee.

::Evil villain's laugh # 812:: I just love cliff hangers.

Watashi wa - I am (The usual form of introduction for one's self.)

isha - medical doctor (I know that most people use the honorific 'sensei' when referring to a doctor, but my japanese - english dictionary says isha means doctor, so that's what I'm going to use.)

Thanks again to everyone for reading and if anyone has any ideas for where they'd like the story to go, feel free to let me know. I don't guarantee that I'll get them all in since I already have a bit of an idea, and I'm trying to let the story just go where it wants. I promise to try and fit everything together as best I can, though. Who knows, you guys could end up having me put Usagi with Kunou. (snickers, maybe not) Still, you gotta admit, he's handsome, rich, has a thing for roses (just like Tuxedo Kamen). Sure he's a little nuts, but, hey, nobody's perfect. Not to mention it'll get him out of Ranma and Akane's hair (maybe). Anyway, I'm going to try and do at least one new chapter a week for you guys, so I'll see you all soon. Oh, and if anyone can tell me when Nodoka was introduced into the manga, I would really appreciate it. I only own volumes 1-10 and 17, so I can't remember if she was introduced yet or not. I don't want to mix things from before and after she was introduced if she's in the picture yet in my story. Arigato to ja ne.


	3. Naiteiru Tenshi

Kon'nichi wa minna! Domo arigato once again, for all the wonderful reviews. I was biting my nails after posting chapter one, hoping it would be as well received as the prologue, but your encouraging praise let me breath a sigh of relief. I just hope I can continue to live up to my own standards. Now, a lot of people have made suggestions in the romance department for Usagi. First off, no I will not be pairing her with Ranma. As I stated with the last chapter, I have always been a strong advocate of the Ranma/ Akane romance, and that's probably where I'll be going with them in the story. That doesn't mean that Usagi isn't still up for grabs., though. I've had quite a few suggestions for her next love besides Ranma, and I'm going to do my best to let the best man win. Maybe. Keep in mind, she does have the combined memories, powers, _and _personalities of all the senshi (Starlights, too), since she now possesses their star seeds. (Don't worry, hers is still dominant) And don't forget, two of those senshi were lovers. (Remember, I'm going by the manga as much as possible here) So, anyone, and I mean _anyone_ could end up with Usagi, in the end, and even I don't know who it will be. Oh, and in case anyone's been wondering, I haven't forgotten about Luna and Artemis. Even though they died in the manga, I've decided they'd be better as living characters in Nerima. Just think of the chaos they'll start. (Tee hee)

Well, enough of my rambling and on with the story. Tanoshimu. 

~~~~~ indicates a flashback

^^^^^ indicates passage of time, but same scene

***** indicates a scene change

----- indicates same scene, different point of view

Chapter 2: Naiteiru Tenshi*

Usagi opened her eyes with a yawn and, glancing at her alarm clock, couldn't keep herself from groaning. Even with Ami-chan and Michiru-san's love of learning counteracting the worst of her old habits, it was still hard for her to get excited about school. Rubbing the last of the sand man's dust out of her eyes, she pulled on a robe and made her way to the bathroom, hoping a quick shower would wake her up a little.

^^^^^ 

Usagi ran a brush through her damp locks as she made her way back to her room. Not really paying attention to where she was going, she nearly sat on the black and white bundle that was now nestled on her bed. A yowl from the creature quickly brought it to her attention.

"Watch it!" 

"You almost sat on us! Honestly, where is your head today, Usagi?" complained the black half of the bundle. 

"Luna, it was an honest mistake. We didn't exactly make our presence known when she walked in, did we?" the white bundle jumped in. Usagi allowed herself a small smile as she watched her two advisors for a moment.

"Gomen, Luna. Artemis. I didn't see you there. Besides, I thought you weren't coming until next week. What made you cut your honeymoon short?" She turned and picked her uniform up off the bed. "Luna too much of a stick in the mud for a real honeymoon, Artemis?" 

Usagi's eyes twinkled as she watched Luna give him a glare, daring him to answer the wrong way. Unfortunately for her new mate, he wasn't looking at her as he met Usagi's mischievous gaze with one of his own. 

"Did you really expect it to be otherwise? I mean, this _is_ Luna we're talking about. She couldn't-" Usagi picked him up just as Luna's claws went through the space his head had occupied. 

"You know Artemis, you learned some bad habits when you lived with Minako-chan." Usagi shook her head and headed for her closet.

"What are you talking about?" The lunarian cat asked, indignantly. 

"Neither of you knew how to keep your mouths shut." The young princess replied wryly, setting him down among her clothes and shutting the closet door.

"Hey, let me out. Gomen nasai! I was only kidding. Usagi-sama, let me out."

"Artemis, I'd like to get dressed first if you don't mind." Usagi smirked at the suddenly embarrassed silence that met her statement, and she winked at Luna, who answered with a grin of her own. 

Surprised and relieved that her mistress was happy again, if only for the moment, she decided that coming to Nerima was turning out to be the best thing that had happened to her in months. She could tell her about the odd aura they'd sensed later.

*****

Dr. Tofu looked up as his new house guest came down the stairs carrying her school things. He smiled as she walked into the modest kitchen and set her things down before preparing herself a light breakfast.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Usagi-chan. I trust you slept well?" Usagi returned his smile and sat down at the small table to eat with him.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Tofu-sensei. I slept quite well, arigato" Usagi set to eating her breakfast.

"Is that a violin, Usagi-chan? You're father didn't mention you played."

"Hai. I don't think my family knows yet that I play. I only recently learned from a friend." Usagi replied, ignoring a pang of guilt at the reminder of the inherited talent.

"Why are you taking it to school with you? Were you planning to audition for Furinkan's orchestra?"

"Hai. I've decided that I should start using what I learned from Michiru-san. I think she would appreciate it." Usagi continued her meal, doing her best to ignore the surfacing memories of her musical friend. 

"I'm sure she would." Tofu paused and glanced at the clock on his wall before smiling at his young charge. "You might want to head to school now. You wouldn't want to be late on your first day." 

Usagi returned his smile, managing to dispel the impending gloom for now. Plenty of time for that sort of thing tonight when she was alone in her room. Besides she had indulged in such nonsense long enough. Bidding the doctor good-bye, she began the short trek to her new school.

^^^^^ ^^^^^

Passing through the gates of Furinkan High, Usagi was surprised to see crowds already gathered. Having run off her dark cloud on the way, she had actually made it to school with quite a bit of time before classes, and hadn't really expected to see more than a handful of students, yet. By her estimation, roughly two-thirds of the student body were there.

While they had gathered into groups of various sizes all over the courtyard, they all seemed to be waiting for the same thing. From what she could tell, their attention was divided between the gate and their respective groups. Usagi was about to ask someone from the nearest group what everyone was waiting for when her question answered itself

Everyone's attention was suddenly riveted on the couple coming through the gate. Usagi found herself staring right along with everyone else as Ranma and Akane entered the school grounds arguing. Well, at least, from Akane's rather loud and heated comments, she assumed they were arguing. Ranma just seemed to be taking it all as though it were almost expected. 

Then, before Usagi could fully register what was happening, a young man in kendo hakama appeared from behind a tree and threw a rose at Akane, who caught it, while he simultaneously spouted poetry at her and denounced Ranma for a 'foul sorcerer and enslaver of Akane and his beloved pigtailed goddess'.

Usagi shook her head to clear it of the nonsensical recitation, thus missing the usual Kunou pounding. When she looked up again, all she saw was the young man lying face down in the dirt, numerous footprints on his back from where the student body had crossed over him to get into the main school building. 

Curious, as well as concerned for his well being, Usagi made her way over and, kneeling by him, began to assess how badly he was injured.

"Are you all right? Can you speak?"

----- ----- -----

Hearing a soft voice, Kunou managed to lift his head and look into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Even those of his beloved pigtailed goddess couldn't compare to their crystalline depths. Suddenly gaining his second wind, Kunou sat up and did the only logical thing he could. That is, logical for a Kunou. He latched onto the poor girl as though she were the only thing standing between him and the great beyond. 

"Oh, fair maiden, that mine eyes should behold such beauty. Oh, cursed am I that such radiance cannot help but find it's way to me, only to be dimmed by my reluctant, but nonetheless necessary refusal of your love. But before you shed your lovely tears, innocent maid, I shall reward your devotion by allowing you to date wi-"

----- ----- -----

Usagi looked up, finally able to breath again, only to find Ranma standing over her impromptu suitor, disgust evident in his expression.

"Give it up Kunou. Don't ya think you're chasing after enough girls already?" Without waiting for an answer, he turned to her. "Daijobu-ka? Kunou's got quite a grip when he gets hold of one of his 'fair maidens'."

"I'm fine. Arigato, Ranma-kun." 

"Come on, you're gonna be late for class." Ranma took her wrist and started to pull her toward the school, but she resisted slightly, drawing his attention back to their fallen schoolmate.

"What about him? Doesn't he need to be taken to the nurse's office?" 

"Nah, he'll be fine in a few minutes. He's used to it."

Shocked, a distant part of her brain wondered if the young man wasn't part youma to have such endurance. The thought was quickly swept aside by the more logical argument that, if that were true, Ranma would have to be part youma himself to have knocked him out sp quickly. Shaking her head, she allowed herself to be led to class.

^^^^^ 

"Class, we have a new student today. Her name is Tsukino Usagi, and I hope you'll all make her feel welcome here at Furinkan. Tsukino-san, why don't you take the seat beside Kuonji-san back there."

Looking out at the class, Usagi saw a bishonen with a large spatula tied to his back, raising his hand to get her attention. Bowing to the teacher, she made her way to the empty seat to his left. Kuonji-san smiled at her as she sat down.

"Hi, I'm Ukyo, but you can call me Ucchan. All my friends do." 

"It's nice to meet you Ucchan. You can just call me Usagi. My friends never really gave me a nick-name. Unless you count odango atama." Usagi smiled, thinking of her old hair style.

"Why would they call you that?" Ukyo asked.

"I used to wear my hair with two buns on top of my head and pigtails coming out of them. One of my friends thought it looked like a pair of odangos, and thus the nickname." Ukyo smiled at the image and giggled softly. Unfortunately, this caught the teacher's attention.

"Tsukino-san. Kuonji-san. If your conversation is so important, perhaps you ladies would like to continue it out in the hall where it won't disturb the rest of the class."

The two girls quickly shook their heads and focused their attention on the teacher as he turned back to the board and continued his lecture. Before opening her notebook, Ukyo leaned over to Usagi, who looked back at her with wide eyes.

"You're a girl?" Usagi whispered.

"Yeah, so?" she replied, getting annoyed. She really needed to get a girl's uniform one of these days. Usagi just shook her head and smiled wryly.

"I really need to learn to pay more attention to people," she muttered. Ukyo shrugged it off.

"Say, you wanna have lunch with me an my friends later? We could show you around the school."

"Gomen, but I'm already planning on meeting a couple of people that I met the other day. Perhaps we could get together after school and you could show me around town instead." 

Ukyo smiled and nodded, returning to her seat just before the teacher turned to face the class again.

*****

"I guess I didn't need to reschedule that lunch date after all Ucchan." Usagi commented as she took a seat on the grass between Akane and Ukyo. 

"Yeah. If I'd known you and Ranma-honey were having lunch together, I wouldn't have bothered asking. I'd have just shown up." 

Ukyo watched as the blond transfer student took her out a cute little bento with a pink ribbon and began to eat. If this wasn't Nerima, and if she didn't know Ranma's father as well as she did, she probably wouldn't mind so much that her fiancee seemed to be on such good terms with her. 

Unfortunately, she was all too aware of the possibility that she may have just met another rival for his heart. The worst part was that she seemed to be getting along better with him than any of his other fiancees did. 

"So, Usagi-chan, what brings you to Nerima anyway? Boyfriend?" 

Ukyo almost bit her tongue when the girl's eyes locked with hers faster than one of Ranma's amigurikens, shimmering with tears and the deepest pain she had ever seen in a person. She was silent for a long moment, before looking down at the bento in her hands, her gaze fixed on something beyond what she held.

"I don't have a boyfriend," she finally said, her voice flat. "Excuse me, I forgot something back in the classroom." 

Ukyo, Ranma and Akane watched as their new friend hurried back into the main building, her head bowed. Ukyo looked over at her friends, her gaze questioning. Ranma just shrugged and went back to his lunch, earning him a reflexive swat from Akane, who simply nodded in the direction Usagi had gone. Needing no further prodding, Ukyo followed her new friend, hoping that was what they still were.

*****

Usagi practically ran back to the classroom where she paused only long enough to grab Michiru's old violin before setting out to find a more secluded lunch spot. When she finally found a shaded area behind the school, near the soccer field, she set her burden down and opened the case. Tightening the hair on the bow, and coating it with rosin, she quickly tuned the care worn instrument and began to play. 

She felt herself get carried away in the music, losing herself to its sad notes and the memories it evoked. Memories of times before Sailor Moon was born, memories of those she met afterward. Her fellow senshi, her friends. Mamoru. She barely felt the tears flow as she thought of the time she had spent in his company. Moments she would forever treasure.

She played until she felt her heart would burst, until her arms finally stopped of her own accord. She didn't know how much time had passed, minutes, hours. She didn't care. She simply stood there, reflecting until the sound of clapping brought her out of her trance. 

Spinning around, she found herself face to face with Ukyo. Neither spoke for a moment, until Ukyo broke the silence.

"That was beautiful," she whispered in awe. "Where on earth did you learn to play like that?"

"A friend. This was her violin." Usagi turned to put the instrument away. Ukyo waited, sensing that she wasn't finished.

"She and Haruka-san were always so protective of me. I think they saw me as a little sister. Hotaru-chan was their little girl, and I was their little sister. I got so mad at them when they wouldn't let me be Seiya-kun's friend. I didn't understand what was so bad about him and the rest of the Three Lights."

Ukyo nearly choked when she heard that Usagi had been friends with the famous singers. Usagi's tone made her keep her silence, however. She was obviously remembering something painful and needed to let it out.

"Mamo-chan was the first to be taken. I went to the airport to see him off to America. He was going to study at Harvard to become a doctor. Just before he got on the plane, he gave me a ring and promised to marry me when he came back. I was ecstatic. I didn't even notice the light as she came. I didn't notice until my arms were suddenly empty. Until I heard her laughing as he disappeared in front of me.

"He was only the first. I watched as one by one, everyone I held dear was taken. After Mamo-chan, Ami-chan and Mako-chan were taken. They were trying to protect me. I almost managed to save Minako-chan and Rei-chan, but I was too slow. I wasn't there when the others were taken, but I knew. I could feel it. 

"Everyone tried to protect me, and they did. I managed to find them, but I was too late. Even my new friends were gone by the time she was stopped. They all gave their lives to save me. I wish they hadn't."

Ukyo watched as Usagi related her story, never once raising her voice from its soft, toneless pitch. Although she tell the girl held something back, one thing she was sure of. The young woman in front of her had lost a lot of people she cared about, and she had come to Nerima to forget.

When Usagi finally turned around, she bowed her head to avoid her mournful gaze. She couldn't help but feel extremely guilty for reminding her friend of her loss. She had been so concerned about what she might lose, that she had practically accused her of trying to steal Ranma.

"Gomen nasai, Usagi-san. I didn't mean to stir any ghosts for you. I shouldn't have said what I did. Onegai, accept my sincere apology for my tactless words."

She almost couldn't bear the silence following her apology. Feeling a small hand on her shoulder, she forced herself to meet Usagi's gaze. Seeing her small smile of understanding, she managed to bring one to her own lips.

"Daijobu, Ucchan. You had no way of knowing. Besides, someone was bound to find out sooner or later. Better to get it over with now." Usagi paused, waiting for her smile to grow more genuine before continuing. "And arigato."

"For what?"

"For letting me tell you. I know you must have a lot of questions about me now, and I hope someday I can answer them all, but for now, I'm glad that I was able to tell someone. I know my family tries to understand, but it's nice to have someone my own age to talk to again."

"You can talk to me anytime, Usagi-chan. About anything. That's what friends are for, aren't they?" 

Usagi smiled and nodded, picking up her instrument and walking with Ukyo back to where Ranma and Akane were arguing. Again. She shook her head. Nerima was turning out to be anything but dull. She wouldn't have it any other way.

*****

Later that afternoon found the Usagi and her new friends sitting in Ukyo's restaurant, having an after school snack before touring the town. 

"Here you go Sugar. On the house. Consider it a celebratory meal for getting the soloist position in the school orchestra." Usagi blushed, but took the meal, taking no time in digging in.

"This is really good, Ucchan. It's too bad you and Mako-chan never got together. She was the best cook and she always dreamed of starting her own restaurant someday. She would have loved this place."

"Domo, Usagi-chan. I'm glad you like it. I've been cooking okonomiyaki since before I met Ranma-honey. I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't cook."

"You sound just like Mako-chan." Usagi smiled and ate the last of her treat. "So, where are you guys going to take me today? Is there a mall around? We could go window shopping."

----- ----- -----

Ranma groaned as Akane readily agreed to the idea. He was bound to get dragged along with them to carry anything they bought. On the bright side, he'd get to spend some time with her, and with Usagi along, he wouldn't have to worry about any of his other fiancees getting the wrong idea and ruining it. 

Ranma glanced at Usagi just as she started to laugh at something Ukyo apparently said. She looked adorable. His heart sunk. Suddenly he had a very bad feeling about this trip to the mall. It wasn't that difficult to offer his customary complaints when the girls pulled him out of Ucchan's, the proprietress shaking her head with amusement as they left.

*****

"You've got to try this on, Akane. Trust me, it'll look great on you. Don't you think so, Ranma-kun?" 

Usagi turned to their default baggage boy with a dazzling smile, her eyes warning him not to disagree. Ranma swallowed, juggling the bags in his hands as he tried to think of something that wouldn't earn him a mallet to the head. 

"Uh, yeah. What you said. Heh, heh." He let out his breath when Akane only blushed and allowed herself to be ushered into the changing room with the gown. At least they'd be going home soon, he thought, noticing a clock nearby. It was almost time for dinner. 

"Well, what do you guys think?"

"Oh, Akane, you look so mature. You could pass for twenty in that. Blue really is your color. Ranma?"

Ranma couldn't take his eyes off her. The gown had a low cut, halter style top, leaving her back and arms bare, a hip hugging skirt falling around her ankles with a slit up the side that reached to just below the right knee and offered a tantalizing view of her leg. The soft silk shimmered under the store lights, offering the illusion of rippling water. The effect was...

"Stunning."

----- ----- -----

Akane did a double take. Had she heard him right? Ranma would never say something like that to her. Would he? He would never say such a thing to any girl, much less her. If he was going to compliment a girl, it would probably be Ukyo or Shampoo. They were the cute ones. The only thing he ever said about her was always about how much of a tomboy she was, how she was built like a brick.

Walking over to the full length mirror, she gave herself a once over. Usagi was right. She did look older. If she had more confidence in herself, she might even think she could give the other girls a run for their money. Glancing over her shoulder in the mirror, she noticed Ranma still hadn't taken his eyes off her. He even had a bit of drool peeking inching out of his open mouth. _Maybe I have a chance after all,_ she thought, suppressing a giggle.

----- ----- -----

Watching the silent interplay between her shopping companions, Usagi smiled a bittersweet smile. Mamo-chan used to look at her like that. Giving herself a mental shake, her smile turned mischeivous as the combined personalities of three cupid playing senshi combined with her own. 

"Akane if you don't buy that gown, I have a feeling Ranma-kun will be very disappointed." Giggling, she waited until Ranma was done sputtering, and Akane lifted her jaw off the ground. Both of them had turned an interesting shade of red.

"Hey, it ain't like that. What do I care what the tomboy wears?" 

Usagi almost kicked him for saying something so stupid. Akane simply stood there, her eyes shining, before she ran out of the store. Throwing a glare and some money at the boy, Usagi quickly followed, calling over her shoulder as she went.

"Pay for the dress and then meet us at the food court." She shook her head and muttered. "Baka"

----- ----- -----

Ranma just stood there, speechless until the saleswoman cleared her throat to get his attention. Quickly paying for the gown, he shook his head and resisted the urge to bang his head against the nearest wall. When was he ever going to stop putting his foot in his mouth and tell her? What was he so afraid of?

Gathering Akane's uniform into one of the shopping bags, he made his way to the food court to wait, and think. He didn't care what his other fiancees decided to think about him and Usagi, right now, he was glad she had come to Nerima. At least now he had someone actively on his side with Akane. Well, aside from their baka fathers.

^^^^^ 

Usagi sat with Akane on a small bench at the other end of the mall. Although she was still sniffling a bit, she had managed to get her tears under control.

"I'm sure Ranma didn't mean it, Akane-chan. I saw the way he was looking at you."

"Baka never could say anything nice to me. All he ever calls me is tomboy. I hate that." She looked up when Usagi giggled, though it was short lived, leaving her grinning a moment later.

"Gomen, demo, my boyfriend used to call me names when I first met him. I hated it so much, I would always yell at him and tell him he was a horrible person. It wasn't until he nearly died for me that I realized how much he really meant to me." Usagi turned serious eyes on her. "Don't make the same mistake I did, Akane. Don't waste time waiting for the perfect moment to tell him how you feel. Trust me. Whenever you tell him will be perfect." Akane could only stare for a moment before nodding.

"Hai. I-I will Usagi-chan." She wiped her eyes and stood. "Come on, the baka's probably eaten half the food in the mall by now."

Laughing, the two girls stood and left, never noticing that someone had been listening to them.

----- ----- ----- 

Sitting under a bench, an adorable little black piglet sat next to a rather large traveling pack. To the casual observer, it would almost seem that he was trying to read the map that had been laid out before him. They would smile and dismiss it as a cute trick of the imagination. After all, pigs couldn't read maps, could they? These people were only half right. The pig couldn't understand the map, but that didn't mean he couldn't read it.

The piglet was struggling to fold the map back up, when a young woman came rushing over in tears and collapsed onto the bench above him. He watched as another girl came running up and took her in her arms, offering her a shoulder to cry on as she murmured comforting words. Seeing that the young woman was in good hands, he began to make his way out from under them, when something the girl said caught his attention.

"I'm sure Ranma didn't mean it Akane-chan."

Letting out squeal of rage, the little piglet tore off in search of some hot water. Nobody hurt his Akane and got away with it. Least of all that cursed Saotome Ranma. He would see justice done for the woman he loved, then they could finally be together.

Three guesses who the little pig is, and the first two don't count. :) 

*Naiteiru Tenshi - Angel in Tears

Gomen, minna. I know I said things would lighten up after the prologue, but I figured the others had to find out why Usagi was there sooner or later, and sooner is usually better. After telling Ukyo, Usagi gave Ranma and Akane an abbreviated version of the story she told Ukyo. Anyway, I'm still open to suggestions on where to take the story, so keep those reviews coming. See you all next week. Ja ne.


	4. Atsumeru Tomodachi

Kon'nichi wa minna! Gomen, nasai for taking so long in getting this out, demo, I hit a bit of writer's block, and then I got busy orienting and filling out paperwork for my new job and I didn't really get a chance to sit down and write until now. I'm done training now, though, so I should be getting more time off. For me this means a chance to finally go see Disney's _Atlantis_. For you, it means another new chapter every week again. Anyway, enough of my ramblings, you've waited for this long enough. Tanoshimu.

~~~~~ indicates a flashback

^^^^^ indicates passage of time, but same scene

***** indicates a scene change

----- indicates same scene, different point of view

__

Italics indicates thought or emphasis

Chapter 3: Atsumeru Tomodachi*

Usagi led Akane to a restroom where she washed her face before they went to meet Ranma in the food court. Just as Akane had predicted, he was sitting at a table with a rice bowl in front of him. Akane was about to make a sharp comment about his eating habits when she caught Usagi's eye. Her friend simply tilted her head a bit, her eyes questioning and a bit sad. Akane hesitated before turning to her erstwhile fiancee, her cheeks showing a bit more color than they had a moment ago.

"Ranma... I ... uhm ... that is ..." 

Akane looked down, about ready to bury herself under the tiled floor. She was sure her face matched Ranma's shirt by now. Chancing a glance at his face, she saw that he was just looking at her, apparently confused as he waited for her to finish. Overlooking his bewildered expression, she felt old habits kick in and anger rise in her, quickly washing away her discomfort.

_Oooh, how could that jerk just sit there staring like that? He was actually enjoying her embarrassment, wasn't he? Well, she'd show him._

As her body began to manifest a dim glow, she lifted her hands and waited for the familiar wait of Mallet-sama to release her anger on it usual target. Just as her weapon of choice began to form, she felt a small hand rest on her shoulder. 

Turning, her anger dispersed as she gazed into a pair of crystal blue eyes that seemed to reproach, pity, sympathize and mourn with her all at once. What was it about those eyes that could calm her so easily?

----- ----- -----

Usagi watched as Akane opened her mouth to say to say something, and judging by the exasperated expression on her face, it wouldn't be very nice. Holding back a sigh, she managed to catch the girl's attention. Tilting her head slightly, she let her eyes ask the question she dare not speak aloud. 

_Would you throw away the love of a lifetime over a petty comment?_

Seeing her hesitate, Usagi breathed a silent sigh of relief when she blushed and turned back to the boy she loved, a determined and somewhat nervous expression showing.

"Ranma... I ... uhm ... that is ..."

Usagi silently encouraged her friend to continue. If she didn't finish now, there was no telling how long it would take her to build up the courage to face him like this again. Glancing at Ranma, she saw him waiting, obviously confused by Akane's behavior. She was grateful that he was at least keeping his peace and not making this any harder on his fiancee. 

Seeing him starting to get rather nervous, she turned back to Akane, only to see a dim blue glow appear around her. Unsure of what she was doing, she thought for a moment that she had been possessed by a youma. Since she wasn't cackling about 'worthless humans' she dismissed that thought. When she saw Akane raise her arms as if to strike with some sort of invisible weapon however, a sixth sense born of nearly three years as a warrior told her that, if she let those arms fall, it would destroy the girl's chance at cultivating her engagement.

Quietly stepping up behind her friend, she simply lay a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. Catching her gaze once more, she smiled as she saw the girl relax and decided to step in.

"Ranma, I think Akane would like to tell you something rather important." Smiling at the couple, she gave Akane's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "I'll just let you two talk while I get something to eat. And Ranma, do try not to stick your foot in your mouth while I'm gone. Just listen to what she has to say." Ignoring Ranma's growing confusion, she leaned in to Akane's ear and whispered.

"Try to hear him out before you get angry. He's probably been just as confused about his feelings as you have." With that she walked over to the nearest food stall. An American burger sounded pretty good about now.

----- ----- -----

Akane followed her retreating form, grateful she was going, yet at the same time wishing she was still there to help her say this. Looking down at her feet and taking a deep breath, she turned back to Ranma and squared her shoulders. Maybe if she just said it all at once and got it over with, it would be easier. Like removing a band aid. Fast and easy. She took one of his hands in hers, trying to stop their trembling, and looked him straight in the eye.

"Ranma, I lo-"

"Violent pervert girl leave airen go." 

Akane nearly fell flat on her face. One of these days she was going to kill that interfering Amazon bimbo. As though conjured by her less than kind thoughts, the amethyst tressed warrior was suddenly standing in a ready position between Ranma and herself, breaking their contact, both physically and visually.

"What you do Ranma?" she demanded, glaring at Akane, who responded in kind.

"Nothing, _cat_. We were just talking." Noticing Ranma's bulging eyes, she sought to allay his fears. "I was talking about Shampoo, Ranma, there aren't any cats around. _Yet_." she finished with a mutter as he calmed.

"Shampoo no believe pervert girl. She always do something hurt airen." 

Akane couldn't help but wince as the young Chinese spoke, her words ringing with a sickening truth. _Had she really been that horrible? Did she really treat him as badly as everyone believed?_ The blood drained from her face as the answers came. She barely heard Ranma ask if she was feeling alright. _Did she deserve Ranma after everything she had done? Arranged or not, did she have a right to marry him?_

The world blurred with her tears as she fought to bury the truth behind her usual wall of anger. This time however, the anger wasn't there. All she felt was an overwhelming sense of loss. Loss of something she never really had. She turned to run from Shampoo and Ranma, only to run headlong into Usagi's outstretched arms, where she collapsed into silent, heaving sobs. 

----- ----- -----

Usagi calmly led her back to the table before turning to a very confused looking gaikokujin.

"I believe I heard you call yourself Shampoo? May I ask why you feel you have a claim on Ranma, and what right that gives you to so rudely interrupt our afternoon?"

The girl in question simply glared at the newcomer, debating the level of threat that she possessed. Judging by her calm, confident demeanor, she was either very stupid or very skilled. Summoning her favored weapon, she took a ready stance, one bonbori covering her opponent, the other covering Akane. No sense in taking any chances.

"Shampoo, no! Usagi's not a fiancee!" Shampoo looked around, confused. 

"Shampoo no see rabbit. What airen say for?" Usagi hung her head for a moment. 

"Usagi is my name. Tsukino Usagi. And I'd really like to know what it is I've done to anger you. After all I've only just met you."

"You no get Shampoo airen." she replied, resuming her position. 

"I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't met anyone in Nerima that I'd consider dating yet, much less your husband."

"Stupid girl. Ranma Shampoo airen. You no try take like others."

Usagi's gaze travel between an angry Shampoo to Akane, who's head was bowed, her shoulders trembling a bit as the occasional tear fell onto her lap. Finally her gaze came to rest on a visibly upset Ranma. He seemed to be torn between worry for Akane and exasperation over Shampoo's antics. She turned back to the amazon and shook her head.

"If you ask me, it doesn't look like he considers himself your husband. If anything, he seems rather annoyed with your behavior."

"Stupid girl quiet! No know what talk about. Airen love Shampoo!" 

Usagi glanced at Ranma's increasingly annoyed expression before shaking her head sadly at the girl. She obviously believed what she said. Whether or not it was true seemed to be irrelevant at the moment. 

"Last I was told, he was engaged to Akane-chan already."

"Pervert girl no deserve airen. Always hit." Usagi frowned.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop calling her that. Say what you want about me, but she's my friend, and I won't let you insult her."

"Shampoo say what Shampoo want. Stupid girl let go pervert girl so Shampoo kill. Wait long enough."

Usagi gently pushed Akane out of her arms and stepped in front of her, taking a ready position of her own. Neither Ranma nor Shampoo recognized the stance. Shampoo shrugged it off and growled low in her throat before she attacked, a battle cry tearing itself from her throat and drowning out Ranma and Akane's screams.

"No, Shampoo, she's not involved," Ranma screamed, even as he leaped to intercept the blow that would surely kill his new friend.

"_Usagi_," Akane screamed in fear, praying that Ranma would make it, knowing she could never stop an attack from the obsessed amazon.

Usagi simply stood there, silently calling on the powers of Saturn to create an invisible shield similar to the Silent Wall. Shrinking the shield, she brought it as close to her body as she could, almost creating a second skin. When the double headed mace landed its blow, it almost seemed to bounce off Usagi for a moment before disappearing in a cloud of dust. It took everyone a moment to realize that the dust was the remains of the weapon. The mortal weapon never stood a chance against the power of the cosmos.

Everyone stared in shock, alternating between Usagi and Shampoo. Shampoo simply gaped at her hands, where the handle of her bonbori had disintegrated. Only Usagi seemed unfazed by what had happened, though closer inspection would have revealed a small bit of sweat that had gathered at her temples.

_Phew, she's stronger than I thought. I almost had to use the ginzuishou to reinforce the shield._

After a moment of waiting, the incognito senshi released her connection to the ringed planet and smiled at everyone.

"Well, now that that's settled, what do you say to a chocolate milkshake, Shampoo. My treat."

Everyone fell flat on their faces at the abrupt change in attitude. Was this girl for real? Just as Ranma was about to make a crack about nutty crosses between Shampoo, Ryouga and Kasumi, when a stone bench exploded next to him, drawing his attention, and a groan. _Geez, not again._

"Saotome Ranma, for making Akane cry, I will see you punished. Shi ne!"

Ranma proceeded to dodge a series of blows from Ryouga's overly heavy umbrella as the three girls looked on with varying degrees of interest. Shampoo wondered why Ranma always insisted on tiring the pig boy out instead of just killing the him. Akane started to get depressed and a little angry. Everyone was getting in the way, and now Ranma had once again done something to hurt the poor lost boy. Usagi simply watched in mild fascination. She had thought that only the senshi could move that fast. 

"Geez, Ryouga, what is it this time. I'm kinda busy. "

"You've insulted Akane for the last time, Ranma. Prepare to die. Aaaaaaaaargh..."

Ranma dodged another blow and several ki-charged bandanas as he tried to steer the fight out of the mall and away from innocent shoppers. This really wasn't turning out to be his day. All he needed now was to have Kodachi and the old lech show up and his day would be a perfect failure. He was so engrossed in his fight with his sometimes friend that Ranma failed to notice a rather odd silver tinted blue glow coming from the girls' direction. Had he noticed, he would have been just as surprised as Usagi was at the moment

*Bringing Together Friends. (Rough Translation)

gaikokujin - unabbreviated version of gaijin 

I know, I know, I'm just horrible leaving you hanging like that, but I'm still a bit stuck in the writing department. I promise it'll be longer this time. I usually try to make each chapter as long as the one previous, but like I said, I'm a little stuck. Well, now that I'm back to my old schedule, I'll see you all next week. Ja


	5. New ELements in Play

Kon'nichi wa minna-chan! Gomen-nasai gozaimasu for taking *looks at he calendar and cringes at how long it's been* uhm, a _long_ time to update. Life has been... interesting. But now that inspiration has once again struck, I've actually written a new chapter. I know it's really short compared to my other chapters, and usually I try to make them consecutively longer as I go, but I did promise to post anything I wrote, no matter how long, from now on, so here it is. And I promise, I have some great ideas as to where this is going now, so I won't take another, uhm, long time, to update again. 

Well, enjoy!

New Beginnings

Chapter 4: New Elements in Play

Usagi's eyes went wide as she caught sight of Akane. What she was sensing was a magical aura, and it was growing quite rapidly. Eyes darting to the others, she realized that they were too focused on the fight no realize what was happening to Akane. There was no time to warn them. She had to act. 

Calling upon both Saturn and the Ginzuishu, she ran forward and threw her arms up, just as Akane's power became too much for her to hold in. Her shield came not a moment too soon, as Akane's magic hit the inner wall full force, nearly knocking Usagi off her feet. Bright blue mixed with pure silver and the deepest violet as their magics clashed, each seeking to overpower the other. 

In the end it was Usagi's experience with her magic that won out. Akane was unaccustomed to sustaining such power as she was. Still, for all her inexperience, she had not expended herself yet today and it took all that was in her for Usagi to hold firm until the blast subsided, leaving both girls so exhausted that they collapsed to their knees as the lights faded.

Usagi couldn't help but smirk as she noticed that their little light show had at least attracted the boys' attention and ended their fight for the moment. She waved off Ranma's hand as he rushed over, directing him to his pallid fiancee. Staggering to her feet, she nearly growled in frustration as she saw the boys nearly resume their fight over Akane as they each tried to gather her in their arms. Her eyes narrowed in thought as she struggled to remember what Ranma had called the other boy. 

"Ryouga!" Said boy whirled on her, glaring as Ranma neatly stepped in and gathered his beloved in his arms, settling her onto his lap in a nearby chair. The fanged boy quickly forgot the strange girl as he whirled on his some-time friend and rival. 

"Ranma! Let her go!" Ranma jumped with Akane out of the way, as Ryouga lunged at him. 

"Stop it Ryouga! Can't you see she's hurt?"

"Ryouga-san." The soft voice at his back both drew his attention and calmed him a bit. He never noticed as Ranma shifted Akane to a more comfortable position in his arms and settled back into the chair. 

Turning to the young woman standing frozen at the sidelines, Usagi walked slowly over and lay a hand on her arm, startling the poor girl. She nearly shocked her comatose when she began to speak in her native language with perfect fluency. 

"Xian-pu, would you do me the honor of assisting me. I'm afraid that my shield drained my life force terribly, and yours is the only nearby source compatible at the moment." She bowed carefully, avoiding eye contact with the wide-eyed amazon. "Would you allow me allow me the humble honor of sharing a small amount of your life-force?"

Xian-pu and the others could only stare at the back of Usagi's head as she retained the respectful bow, though only the young amazon knew what she had said. How did this girl, this stupid girl, know the distinctive dialect of her village so well? Who had taught her? She was obviously more than she appeared to be. To withstand her attack with an ease that Ranma himself had never shown. To speak her language as though a native amazon herself. 

Xian-pu shook herself out of her reverie and glared suspiciously down at the girl, responding to her request with demands of her own, keeping to Joketsuzoku as this strange girl had done.

"Who are you? What warrior of our tribe had the audacity to teach an outsider such as yourself the language of the Chosen? Your strength... You cannot be human"

For the first time since approaching with her request, Usagi looked Xian-pu directly in the eye and drew herself up regally, her calm never wavering. 

"My name is Serenity Usagi Tsukino, Last Lunarian Princess, Heir to the throne of the Cosmos, Sailor Moon, sole surviving senshi defender of love and justice, and carrier of the star seeds to my fellow senshi, including your ancestor, the Princess Makoto of Jupiter. And no, I am not human" At the last, Usagi let loose with a short burst of lightening around her form, scaring away anyone outside the Nerima Wrecking Crew who had been brave, or perhaps foolish, enough to stick around thus far. 

If Xian-pu was impressed with any part of the rather long title, she was careful not to show it. But at the mention of her own ancestor, founder of her village, and the accompanying burst of power, she fell to her knees and touched her forehead to the linoleum floor in front of her. 

"Majesty" she breathed. "My life is yours."

Looking more exhausted than before after her announcement, Usagi reached down and touched Xian-pu's shoulder, drawing her gaze up to meet her own. She took the girl's hand and lifted her up from the floor, pulling her into a friendly hug. Once again, a blinding flash of color surrounded Usagi and the girl within her grasp, this time the darkest green mixing with her naturally silver aura. After a moment, the lights subsided once more and pulling back, the young monarch smiled brilliantly at her new subject and soul-friend. 

"Please, call me Usagi-chan. I always hated being addressed formally."

"But, Majesty! You carry the spirit of the Founder. The mighty Queen of the Amazons. I cannot address you so informally." the young warrior balked. Usagi sighed and shook her head almost sadly, as though having run through this argument countless times before.

"My titles mean nothing to me. I use them when, and only when, pulling rank is the only option open to me in an argument. In any other situation, I am simply, Usagi." She grinned once more. "And besides, I now hold a small piece of you as well. You are soul-bonded to me. You are my friend."

With that, she turned away, effectively cutting off whatever argument Xian-pu had made, and reverted back to Japanese to address the others once more.

"Ryouga-kun, do you think that you could escort me home? I'm afraid this afternoon's adventures have rather worn me out. I'd hate to worry Tofu-san by collapsing on the side of the road." 

Not waiting for the objection that may have come once he was lucid again, she looped her arm through his and turned to Ranma.

"Ranma-kun, put Akane-chan straight to bed when you get her home. She's not in any danger, but the amount of magic that she used up has drained her severely. She'll be asleep for quite some time while her body recovers."

Leaving the others to ponder the unusual events of the afternoon, Usagi steered Ryouga out of the mall and proceeded down the road to Tofu-san's home. 

*****

Ryouga stared down at the girl that was currently sagging against his side. He was tempted to pick her up, she seemed so tired, but he was terrified of getting lost with her. The last thing he wanted to do at the moment was to show his worst weakness in front of her. So he simply watched her and let her lead him to Tofu-san's. 

That was another thing that confused him. Was she a relative of the doctor, or a new bride? He hoped it was the former. She was awfully cute. Baka! He nearly hit himself over the head at that thought. _You're in love with Akane. Akane!_ Shaking himself out his reverie, he reminded himself that she had referred to the doctor in the formal sense. It was only logical, therefore, that she be a visiting relative of some sort. 

(Somewhere in Hell, Satan was trying to turn the heater on)

Deciding to just find out, Ryouga slipped a steadying arm around the girl's waist. Sniffing back a nosebleed and clearing the frog out of his throat, he opened his mouth and prayed.

"So... uhm... Miss..." _Kuso! What was her name?_

"Usagi" Came the soft voice from the mall.

"Huh?" She giggled. It was the most angelic sound he had ever heard.

"My name. Tsukino Usagi. But you can call me Usagi-chan. All my friends do."

__

Friend. She had just called him her friend. No one had ever called him a friend before. Well, except for Akane. But that was different. This girl in his arms was an angel. He nearly fainted hearing her voice.

"Tenshi"

"Excuse me?"

Ryouga blushed profusely and prayed to all the gods he could remember that he hadn't actually said that aloud. Somehow her puzzled look wasn't very reassuring on that count. Clearing his throat again, he tried to think of something, anything to cover his slip.

"Uh... That is... Are you Tofu-san's new bride?" Once again, could have smacked himself had he not been holding her upright. He nearly did anyway, until her angelic laughter filled his ears again. He could die happy after hearing such a melodic sound. 

"Selene, no. I'm his student assistant. He and my father are old friends, and he's letting me stay with him while I study here in Nerima."

"Oh." Was all Ryouga could think to say. Luckily for him, they had arrived at the clinic. He reluctantly let go of her as they entered the office area. Tofu-san came into the room at that moment and rushed to her side, his voice unusually harried as he ushered her into the nearest exam room. 

"Usagi-chan, are you all right? What happened? You don't appear to be injured. Did Cologne do something to you? Your father is going to shoot me for this."

Ryouga smiled from his place in the doorway as she just laughed and waved a hand dismissively at the doctor. 

"I'm fine, Ono-san. I just wore myself out this afternoon at the mall. Ryouga-kun helped me home. All I need is some rest and I'll be good as new. I promise," she added at the doctor's less than convinced look. She managed to make her way up the stairs before either of them could protest. 

Tofu looked over at Ryouga and blinked as if noticing him for the first time. Smiling at the perpetually lost teen, he set a hand on his shoulder and guided him into the kitchen area.

"You must be hungry with all the traveling you do, Ryouga-kun. Why don't you let me make you something as a thank you for bringing my charge safely home."

*****

Usagi collapsed on her bed, nearly falling asleep as her head hit the pillow. It took what little energy she had left to stay awake a bit longer. Feeling eyes on her, she lifted her head and glared at the two owners of those eyes.

"You came for Akane-chan didn't you?"

_____________________________________

Gomen for the really short chapter, but I thought this was a good place to stop for now while I iron out my next chapter. And yes, there is another chapter. I'm not posting anything until I have the following chapter started from now on, so you can rest assured that there will always be another chapter coming soon. Hope you enjoyed this, well, teaser of things to come. I'm sorry if it seems to be speeding along, but I my muses seem to like hitting me over the head with ideas late at night. Anyway, review, and remember, while I don't mind constructive criticism, flames _will_ be responded to in kind. Ja minna


End file.
